embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Amos Parnell
Admiral Amos Parnell, Commander of the Avernite Navy, deceased. Age: 263 rejuve to 25 M: 14+19=33 (+65 martial bonus)- Admiral Parnell is one of the greatest naval minds in the Imperial Trust, able to command fleets of any size in any imaginable situation and lead them to victory I:7+5=12 - Admiral Parnell has no talent for intrigue in any of its forms, though he has enough experience in Imperial Navy Politics to be passable in political intrigue. A:13+4=17- Admiral Parnell is no great administrator, but he does have enough organisational talents that the Avernite Navy runs with few issues. L: 14+8=22- While he does not have a broad education Admiral Parnell is highly studied in naval tactics and histories, and is an expert within those fields. P:10+5=15- Admiral Parnell is faithful to the Emperor, though no-one would call him one of Avernus' most faithful. D:10+3=13- Admiral Parnell is a warrior not a diplomat, and it shows. C: 14+12=26 (+185 combat bonus)- While not a front line combatant Admiral Parnell is still a skilled swordsman and can hold his own in a fight, against human foes at least. (52/7+.5=7.5) Naval Family (+2M, +1I, +1A) - Amos Parnell was born into one of the great Naval Dynasties of Hydraphur and as such was raised for a life of command since his birth. Admiral (+4M, +1A, +1C -1D, -1I, can command fleets)- Amos Parnell became an Admiral in the Imperial Navy after demonstrating his skill at leading and commanding ship in war. Religious Scholar (+4L, +4P) - Admiral Parnell often spends what free time he has studying old religious texts. This has had the effect of strengthening his faith and increasing his general knowledge base. Survivor (+3I, +3C, slightly less likely to die) – Over the course of his career Admiral Parnell has survived multiple assassination attempts and boarding actions. Master of the Blade (+2M, +1D, +5C, +50 to melee combat rolls)- Admiral Parnell has always been talented with the sword and has over the course of his career developed into a true blademaster. This skills has proved useful in settling disputes with other officers as well as against assassins and boarders. Respected Naval Scholar (+4M, +4L) - Admiral Parnell has spent much time studying everything he can about Naval combat, ranging from histories of old campaigns, to theoretical thesis and estimated specification for warships, both human and Xeno. He has published several thesis of his own and they are considered sold works, with his treatise on the use of Warp jumping to outmaneuver Necrons being used as textbook in the Hydraphur Naval Academies. Expert Raider (+1M, +2I, +10 to harassment by ships under his command) – Though a combination of his own experience and studying the techniques of the Dark Elder in the approach to Fjol IV Admiral Parnell has developed a though understanding of hit and run attacks and other forms of harassment. Expert Naval Tactician (+3M, +15 to ships under his command)- Admiral Parnell is a skilled naval tactician who is one of the best naval minds of the Imperial Trust. Skilled Administrator (+2A) – Admiral Parnell has been forced to develop into a skilled Administrator by the time he has spent running Helheim Void Command. Leader (+1M, +2D)- In his time as the leader of Avernus' Navy Admiral Parnell has developed his talents in leadership to a high level. Disciplined (+2M, +1A, +1P)- Admiral Parnell is highly disciplined, and expects the same from his men. Expert Duellist (+3C, +30 in duels)- In his years in Avernus Admiral Parnell has duelled with many master swordsmen, most of whom were his better. As a result of these fights he has developed his skills, and started to specialise in one on one fights. Amos Parnell is the third son of a side branch of one of the major Naval dynasties of Hydraphur, and was therefore destined to join the Navy from birth. He was enrolled in the Hydraphur Naval Academy at the age of twelve and preformed well but not exceptionally. In was in his time in the Naval Academy in which Amos Parnell developed his scholastic tendencies which have remained with him for his entire life. Upon graduating he was assigned a place in the Light Cruiser Light of Zaneth as a Midshipman. For the next thirty years Amos Parnell slowly rose in the ranks until he was finally promoted to Captain and given his own command, the Luna-Class Cruiser His Might. As the commander of His Might Captain Parnell earned a reputation for excellence, destroying the Eldar Pirate Cruiser Shadowfiend and being the only ship to escape the Lenongrad Disaster. Ten years after gaining Captaincy Amos Parnell was promoted to Commodore and sent with a Cruiser squadron to reinforce Battlefleet Valinor which had been crippled fighting off a Tyranid Splinter Fleet. Commodore Parnell continued to prove to prove his worth in the Valinor Sector and continued to slowly climb the ranks. During this timeframe then Vice-Admiral Parnell, who had already developed into a skilled dualist, accidentally killed an aspiring young officer in a duel. Now normally this would not cause any problems, the young officer had challenged him to live steel after all, but this junior officer was the great-nephew of Lord Admiral Ordanin of Battlefleet Valinor. Thanks to Vice-Admiral Parnell's connections to Segmantum Command Lord Admiral Ordanin could not do anything to obvious but since that day he always got the worst possible posting and there were several assassination attempts, that were only survived due to sheer luck and combat reflexes. Eventually even Lord Admiral Ordanin could not delay Vice-Admiral Parnell's promotion any longer and he was promoted to Admiral. Within a year of his promotion Admiral Parnell was assigned to command a small detachment defending Avernus, the newest colony in the Sector and a location near the Vanaheim Naval base, so Solar Admiral Freyr will most likely gain the credit for any victories. Admiral Parnell died a hundred and sixty-seven years after founding after a group of Avernite Chaos Psyker infiltrated his flagship and took control of him and a large portion of the crew. After this was discovered an elite force was dispatched to retake the Fólkvangr, a task that included killing the corrupted Admiral. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters